Many online content providers allow users to review products and/or services. These reviews are typically published to assist others in evaluating the products or services and in making purchase decisions. A user researching a product or service will often use Internet search engines to search for reviews and to sift through the myriad of results that are returned by the search engine. While some of the reviews may contain valuable information that can assist a user in making a decision, certain reviews can be misleading. For instance, certain reviewers are paid to provide product or service reviews on various sites. These reviewers can post reviews that tout the advantages of products or services with which the reviewer has had no interaction. In some cases, these reviews can be directly contrary to the reviewer's true feelings towards the product or service.
Many people share comments about products and services in their social media platform and other platforms, such as through emails, blogs, documents, etc. For instance, users may praise or criticize a product in comments provided to members of their social network. These comments typically can be representative of a reviewer's true sentiment about a product or service. In this connection, social media and other platforms, with user consent, have analyzed social media content to assess information about products or services.